ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Jirass
Jirass is a monster that was created by a mad scientist inspired by the Loch Ness Monster and sea monsters. He appeared in the original Ultraman series and in Red Man. He is actually a Godzilla suit with the head of the DaisensoGoji from the movie Ebirah, Horror of the Deep, and the body of the MosuGoji from Mothra vs. Godzilla with some yellow on him and a frill around the neck. Ultraman A monster created by a mad scientist, which he named Jirass (Keyra in the U.S. dubbing), was being raised in lake Kitayama. It was inspired by the Loch Ness monster and sea monsters. When reports of an abundants of fish suddenly appearing in the lake came in, the Science Patrol was called in to investigate(the fish actually came from the scientist who released them in the water fo r Jirass to eat). When they didn't find any clues, the captain let them go on a vacation around there at a nice hotel until they were picked up. When Ide (Ito in the U.S. dubbing) went fishing with a female reportor who had interveiwed the scientist, they saw the scientist out on the lake about to feed Jirass. They then went to his house but were beaten by the scientist himself. When he found them in there, he took them hostage since they saw he on the water. The next day, while Ide was triying to fix his radio the scientist broke, the rest of the science patrol was looking for the two by the lake. Then they arrived at the shore just in time for jirass to come out of the water, naturally the science patrol started shooting at him then the scientist came telling tthe science patrol that Jirass was his creation and trying to get him to attack them. And while the captain Mura was trying to tell him that his idea was absurd, in a very awkward scene, the scientist pulls off his mask revealing him to be a scientist captain Mura eariliar made a good statement about to him. Then almost sacrificing himself, the scientist got trampled by his own monster. Then by that time Ide fixed his radio and told the rest of the science patrol that he was being held hostage in the scientist's house. Then right as the science patrol was about to get them out Jirass came and made an attempt to destroy the hose with them inside it. Hayata (who was outside), knowing there was no other option, pulled out the beta capsule and transformed into Ultraman. They got into a one-sided match with Ultraman completely dominating Jirass. Ultraman eventually won with an Ultra Chop to the stomach killing Jirass. Instead of destroying him with his Specium Ray, Ultraman put the frill he ripped off of Jirass' neck back on and gave him a moment of silence (as if to honor Godzilla instead of him since he looked nearly identical to Godzilla). With his Color Timer blinking, Ultraman flew back to the Land of Light. Stats *Height: 45 meters tall *Weight: 20,000 tons Powers/Abilities Jirass doesn't posess any special powers except an elecric beam from his mouth that unsuprisingly looks very much like Godzilla's atomic fire. But unlike Godzilla, he is incredibly weak in hand to hand, and isn't good at fighting in any way (Ultraman fooled around with him the entire fight, eventually killing him with no trouble what so ever). Toys/Action Figures Bullmark (one of the earlier companies to make toys based on Japanese giant monsters) made the first Jirass figure in 1971 and also produced Jirass figures in their smaller figure line and in their "sparking" line. The sparking figures would create little sparks from their mouths via a flint inside their head when their arm was turned. Popy also made a Jirass figure in 1978 that was very similar to their Godzilla. Bandai first made a Jirass figure in 1995 and released it exclusive to a large playset that also included an Ultraman figure. Impressive to many collectors at the time, this figure was the first time since the early '80s Bandai had sculpted elements of the Showa Godzilla. The figure was re-released molded in darker vinyl and in limited quanities in 1998, making it harder to find than most Ultraman figures. Recently, companies like CCP and X-Plus have also released incredibly accurate kit-like figures of Jirass and many other Ultraman monsters. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju